Protecting Genie
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Pitch finds himself yearning for Jamie's older sister, Genie, who stills believes in 'fairy tales' and has the ability to see him. As a promise to Jamie, the Guardians take her into their protection. While staying with the guardians, Genie experiences feelings for both Jack Frost and Bunnymund. Unknowingly to her, they feel the same way. Pitch, Jack, Bunnymund X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the movie and had a hard time choosing my favorite character. It was a three way tie between Pitch, Jack, and Bunnymund. So why not make a story about such a thing. lol. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' at all. But I would love to. lol.**

* * *

"They're real. They're really real. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, Sandman…"

"Bunny, bunny, hop hop." I couldn't help but smile at my little brother and sister going on and on about some sort of 'adventure' they've claimed to gone on. Jamie would say that he helped the 'guardians of the earth' defeat the Boogeyman. And my jumpy hyper little sister claimed that she helped the Easter Bunny decorate eggs for Easter.

"I helped them beat the Boogeyman. You should have seen him sis, he's this tall pale guy with a weird nose and has black sand…"

"Those are some wild dreams Jamie and Sophie. Wish I had as good as an imagination as you two do." I would never admit it out loud but I secretly still believed in all of the things they listed. Even Jack Frost.

"They weren't dreams sis. I really helped defeat the Boogeyman."

"JAMIE AND SOPHIE, LEAVE GENIE ALONE!' our mother called out to them. Both of them groaned before leaving my room, well, it's not really my room anymore. I left home after graduating from high school to an out of Town College; I'm only back here for my Christmas break. At least it is good knowing that my parents never changed a thing after I left, especially my room.

As you heard, my name is Genie. I'm 19 years old, a sophomore in college. I'm still kind of undecided of what I want to do with my life, my parents are pushing me to be a lawyer like my dad…but I would personally love to write children stories or a child psychologist. Two total extremes, huh?

But like I had said earlier, my imagination isn't nearly as grand as my younger siblings. Maybe I can make them my co-authors if I really go into writing.

Anyway, I have pin-straight dark brown hair that fell to my waist; total love hate relationship with my hair. . It won't curl when I want it to or any other kind of style whatsoever. It's just flat and straight. I have dark brown eyes. I use to have freckles but they went away after I got older.

"Genie." I was pulled out of my thoughts of…informing you guys what I look like from my darling dad. "I picked up some brochures for you on my way home."

"More law schools, joy." I said sarcastically.

"Genie, you need to start thinking of your future."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard this talk thousands of times."

"I'm serious."

"As am I, dad. Can't we go at least one day without you throwing 'law school' in my face? I mean seriously, it's Christmas Eve. Give me until January 5, I'll decide it then." Looking past my dad, I saw Jamie and Sophie running through the hall, dressed up in their pajamas. They were yelling for me to read them the 'Twas the night before Christmas'.

"Looks like it's story time."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Nestled up on Jamie's bed, all of them dressed in their pajamas, Genie sat against the headboard of his bed, her right arm around Jamie and her left around Sophie. Her knees were pulled slightly to her chest, with the book resting on her thighs. She began to read the tale, noticing how the both of them had just fallen asleep in her arms. Her own eyes started to close while she read the ending.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle." Genie yawned before closing the book. "But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" She let her own eyes close, now dozing off.

Just as usual, bright gold sand spread through the city, bringing happy and fun dreams to all the children, the ones that still believed in the Guardians.

Sophie's dream sand looked of twirling bunnies in tutus; Jamie's was all of the Guardians; Genie's was a carousel of assorted animals…mostly bunnies. Yes, both she and Sophie love bunnies. Come on, they're adorable.

A familiar black sand approached Jamie's house, sneaking into the room of the child.

Pitch materialized into himself, scornfully looking down on the young boy who took part in ruining his plans.

"As long as fear exists, so will I." He sneered down at Jamie, not taking notice of Genie or Sophie. "You'll pay." He was getting ready to touch the sand when Genie's head had fallen on top of Jamie's head.

"What a… beautiful creature." He whispered. "Such a peaceful face." Normally, he hated to see this on anybody, but on her, he liked it; he couldn't explain why.

Pitch's spends his whole time bringing fear to children; he has no time to be looking at adults. Children's fears are just easier to find then adults. In a way, Genie is the first 'adult' to catch his attention.

He saw the gold sand around Genie's head stir and slowly disappear, indicating that she was waking up. He stood in one spot, knowing that she wouldn't' see him. Genie's eyes opened, she rubbed the small amount of sand from the corner of her eyes.

"Wow, didn't think I'd fall asleep so fast." Still not noticing the black cloak intruder, she slowly maneuvered her way around her siblings, being careful not to wake either of them. "Stay asleep, stay asleep, cause sister Genie is leaving." She lightly sang. After freeing herself, she got up from the bed and turned towards the door, now noticing the intruder.

"Very Lovely." He whisper, expecting her to not see or hear him. Genie froze where she stood, looking at Pitch's direction. Her eyes were widened. Pitch noticed that she was staring directly at him. 'She's not supposed to see me.'

"Can…you see me?" He questioned her. Genie only nodded. "Gifted as well, I see. Rather interesting."

"A tall black figure guy is standing right in front of me. Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming. Ha, wow, what a weird dream. I'll just pinch myself now and…Ouch." After pinching herself, she looked up and noticed that the intruder has yet to disappear. "This is just like the time I had the nightmare of clown spiders attacking me and I couldn't wake up." (A.N. Think of a demonic looking clown face on the body of a spider. If you couldn't tell, I'm terrified of spiders and clowns give me the willlies.) She continued to pinch herself.

"This isn't a dream. I am real." He grabbed onto one of her wrist and brought her hand against his chest. "See, you can touch me as well." She pulled her hand from his grasp; she didn't believe it at all.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up. Maybe if I slap myself, it'll work." Genie slapped herself. "You're not gone…this isn't a dream."

"I said that earlier. Best not scream though, you'll wake little Jamie."

"How do you know his name?"

"He is one of those children that ruined my plan, along with those cursed Guardians."

"Guardians, you mean, that was real? That wasn't a story that Jamie made up?" She thought back to earlier when her brother described the Boogeyman. One character trait stood out, the black sand. All around him, she could see the black sand floating. "You attacked my little brother?!"

"Yes I did." He stepped closer to her. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Curiosity. Plus, I don't remember seeing you around when I was here last."

"Not going to say." She stepped back towards the bed, raising her hands up to shield them. "You lay one hand on either one of them, you'll be sorry Boogeyman."

"Boogeyman, I always hated that name. Call me Pitch, Pitch Black. i've been around since the Dark Ages, bringing the fears of children to life."

"Fears like that don't last long. Eventually, they learn that you're nothing to really fear. They'll claim that you were nothing but a bad dream. Children start to realize that those fears are petty. It's all psyhological."

"Just as happiness will always exist, so will fear."

"You're right, fear and scorn are some of the strongest emotions to reign in a person's heart." Genie quickly covered her mouth, she was mentally yelling at herself for agreeing with Pitch. But he was correct.

"You intrigue me, not many will ever agree with me." During their conversation, Pitch had moved closer to her, now being just a few inches in front of her. He could feel her breathing against his chest (A.N. she's short and he's tall.) 'Maybe I should bring her with me.'

"Too close for comfort." The back of her knees were practically against the bed frame. She couldn't back away any further.

"Maybe I like being this close to you." He brought his palm up. The black sand started to form until it made what looked like a black rose. "For you."

"Are you…hitting on me?"

"Is that what you call it now?" Genie was taken aback by Pitch's sudden change of attitude. One second, he came here to hurt Jamie, now he was courting her. "You are a beautiful girl with a gift that not many people your age have. Nobody is supposed to see me except for children. And you seem to have intelligence."

"I think it's time you should go." The sand slipped through his fingers

"And you're coming with me."

"Keep your hands off her." The window burst open, letting in a cold wind. Genie saw a boy with white silver hair fly into the room. He held a frozen over wooden staff.

"Jack Frost?" Genie stared eyes wide and opened mouth at the new intruder into the room. Her brain was having a hard time processing what was going on.

"It's official. I'm going crazy."

* * *

**And there you have it, my first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way onto the next story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where on earth did everybody come from? I am super shocked by how well the first chapter did. Sorry it took so long to get up another chapter, I had finals and then Christmas shopping and….well, it's December so you all probably know how it goes. **

**I want to give a shout out to everybody who reviewed the first chapter. Here we go: ****Alliel 23, alexis0599, imaninja41, Bravestar leader of Lightclan, Janice-and-her-ideas, Aspenwolf, Proud to be, samanthatm, TheWickedHeart, bellaluna003, Guest, Shadow (Guest), Rachael Hyuuga, BlackSummerRoses (Guest), BlackShooter17, blacken Frost (Guest), TicTac (Guest), Gothic-Hippie13, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin, Lady Minuialwen, Steam Nightcore Snow, .Princess, moo moo (Guest), , Jackie Hodkinson (Guest), aimlessNovelist, Rachel (Guest), Teddy bear 007, Crystal (Guest), AwesomeJellyBean. **

**Thank you all so much and I hope that my next chapter will live up to expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I would, for sure, hook up with Pitch.**

* * *

Judging from his reaction, I could tell that Jack was a bit shocked that I could see him. He disregarded this fact for the moment, he had something bigger to handle.

I'm shocked as well though. I couldn't believe what I was seeing before me. The Jack Frost from the song and The Boogeyman from all of those legends I've heard and read of.

They weren't at all of what I imagined.

I always picture Jack Frost to be a tall gangly man with a large nose with frost dripping off the end of it; not a young boy with cutie good looks and a frozen wooden staff. He looked a bit like someone Sophie would have a crush on.

And when I pictured the Boogeyman, I pictured him as a hunchback character with skin that looked like it had been burned by acid; along with long thin creepy fingers. Not a tall dark figure with piercing gold-like eyes. I have to admit, they are very pretty to look at.

"Weren't you dragged away by your own fears?" Jack walked towards us, his staff pointed at Pitch; the tip of it was glowing a bright white color.

"Surely you didn't think I'd be gone long."

"Not gonna lie. I was hoping you wouldn't come back at all." I couldn't help but gasp. No matter who the person is, they don't deserve to be by themselves. Being alone causes nothing but despair and a deep desperation to be wanted. It can get so bad to the point that a person will let themselves be controlled over just to feel that they have a purpose to belong to the other.

I know how that feels; then again, just about every teenager alive knows how that feels.

Pitch brought his palm up, letting Jack see the black whip forming from his black sand. I knew what was getting ready to happen: they were going to battle. In my house where my parents are…Oh shit, my parents are still here. And Jamie and Sophie are still asleep in bed.

Man, those two are some heavy sleepers.

"No please, not here." I moved to where I was now standing in between the two. My back was turned to Pitch. "My parents will hear you and those two may get hurt." Jack glanced over at Jamie before slightly nodding his head.

"I promise that Jamie won't…" Jack's eyes widened. "GENIE, LOOK OUT!" Jack wrapped his arms around me and pushed me down onto the floor. He was lying right on top of me. "You ok?" He pushed himself up slightly onto his elbows to give me a bit of space to breath.

Before I could answer, a black whip wrapped around Jack's waist and hoisted him off me. It proceeded to fling Jack out the window of the room.

"Now now Jack, I saw her first." Pitch was standing over me, his eyes still fixed on the window. I started to feel around on the floor, trying to find something to use as a weapon. Using my peripheral vision, I was able to locate a plastic toy sword that Jamie had left out. Sure, it may just be plastic but it's better than nothing.

"Well Genie, shall we go?" I rolled off my back onto my knees, the plastic sword now in my hand.

"Get out now." I tried my hardest to sound threatening but it didn't seem to work. He instead seemed amused by my actions.

"Do you really think you'll be able to hit and cause damage with a plastic sword?"

"Better than nothing. I'm not going without a fight."

I pushed off my knees to where I was now standing, my weapon still pointed at Pitch. We stood in the same position for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to make the first move. With each passing second, my heart rate was getting faster. I couldn't tell if it was from the adrenaline rush or from the fact that I'm terrified.

"You're scared of me." Well, that answered my question.

"What? No, no I'm not." I didn't really sound that convincing when I said that.

"I can feel myself getting stronger. You are the only one around here right now. Your fear is giving me power and I'm loving it." Mentally, I cussed myself out. I really needed to calm myself down.

I glanced over at the window, wondering where Jack had disappeared. No way would he have left with just that one attack, seriously, I could use a bit of help right now.

"Put down the toy, Genie."

"Not until you promise you'll leave."

"I'll leave once you agree to go with me."

"Well, I'm not going with you."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm not putting down my weapon." This sounded a lot like an argument I would have with a four year old.

It was then Pitch started to chuckle. It was getting louder and louder. Eventually, he held a hand over his mouth, trying to keep in the laughter. I really don't know why he's laughing at me right now.

"You really do amuse me." He said once he had gotten his laughter under control. He brought his hand up with the whip and flung the tip at me.

I was able to hit it away with my 'sword'. He did it again and again, and I was able to block it each and every one.

Unfortunately, I had anticipated his next move too early, leaving me wide open. I was expected his whip to strike me; instead, it wrapped around my wrists, binding them together. I dropped the sword in shock.

Pitch pulled on the whip, bringing me closer to him.

"Caught you. Now let's get going."

"Let go, let go, let go." I was trying to pull my wrist out of Pitch's hands with a boomerang suddenly came flying towards us. It hit the whip, causing it to snap in half. It turned back into sand and fell from my wrist.

"Sorry I left; I thought I'd get a bit of help." The boomerang flew back into the hands of its owners…actually, the paw of its owner. I now had a good look at my new 'savior'. It was a bunny…a very tall bunny. This had to be…

"Let me guess, the Easter Bunny?"

"That is what the little ankle bitters call me, but it's actually Bunnymund. You all right there lass?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, not so much." I ran over the list of the Guardians in my head, trying to remember everybody that Jamie told me about. "Now all we need is the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa Claus. Then I'll be loony enough to be admitted into the 'Fun House'."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, my next chapter. It's not as long as the first one but I wanted to give you guys something before Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way onto the next story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, here I am with another chapter. I had a wonderful Christmas, got some cool stuff and one not so cool. Got a designer scarf that you wear whenever, not at all for the cold, which is the only time I ever wear scarves. Not much into that designer stuff. Here is my motto: If it's cute, it fits, and it's cheap, I'm buying it. **

**Once again, the last chapter got some rockin' reviews. I shall do a shout out to all those awesome people right now: ****bellaluna003, princess marrosa, AnimeOtakuBara, latte (Guest), AwesomeJellyBean, imaninja41, Silent Wolf Singer, Lady Minuialwen, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin, Crystal (Guest), Janice-and-her-ideas, BlackShooter17, .Princess, xxxxInu girlxx93839, Pavi's Girl, anonomon, Lanostra, Autobot NightFury, xShadowNytex, WhiteTigerLily96, Guest, 666AnimeFan666, Evelyn Carroll**

**Words underlined: Australian slang, used only when Bunny is talking. **

_**Words italicized: Sandman is speaking through the images of his sand. **_

**Now on with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way.**

* * *

"Well, look who decided to join in; it's the 'wittle' rabbit." Pitch backed himself up to the wall of the room, a dark shadow starting to form.

"Rack off Pitch." Bunny readied his boomerangs again.

"What a lovely reunion, but I think I'll be taking off now." He turned his attention to Genie "I'll be watching from the shadows." He stepped fully into the shadow, letting it engulf him. Now there was no sign that he was ever there, not even any black sand.

Genie sank down to her knees, taking slow deep breaths to get her heart rate back down to normal.

"Ran away again. What a wuss." Jack and Bunny knelt down besides Genie. "Told ya they'd be all right." He motioned to her siblings.

"I don't think my poor heart can handle any more surprises." She started to feel a burning acid sensation working its way from her stomach to her throat. "Neither can my stomach. Excuse me." She shoved her way through the two and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

"Lass couldn't hold in the Chunder." The two saw the gold sand around Jamie's head start to disappear. He was now waking up.

"What's with all the noise?" Jamie rubbed the crust off the corner of his eyes. Once his vision was clear, he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. "Jack." He jumped out of bed and ran towards Jack.

"Jamie, what's up buddy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We like to know that ourselves." Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and North had decided to join the party, all climbing in through the window.

"That dipstick, Pitch, is back." Bunny mentioned. "Thought he came for the runt. Turns out he's after the Sheila."

"What? Pitch is back?" Jamie was a bit worried. Not that he was scared of Pitch, but he could do some damage, as he has witnessed a while back.

"Sheila…Genie, my sister." That little bit of worry was now a huge worry. Jamie didn't know what to think at the moment.

"Oh dear God, it sucks when that happens." The group all looked at Genie entering the room; she wiped her mouth clear of the chunks she blew. "The gang's all here. It's interesting to meet you all."

Genie took a good look at the new guardians.

North was exactly what she pictured Santa Claus to look like. His long white beard, thick fuzzy black eyebrows, big round belly, small but cheerful blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him.

The Sandman was completely adorable. She loved how he was short and round. He was made up completely of gold sand.

Moving onto the Tooth Fairy…

"GENIE!" She felt arms wrapped around her. "My second favorite person who takes good care of their teeth. First is Jack." She was released from the Tooth Fairy, now giving her a change to look at her.

Her whole body was that of a bird. Her feathers were all very colorful, ranging from blue to gold, to purple. And she had beautiful purple/pink eyes. Genie couldn't help but think that Tooth was the prettiest fairy she had ever seen. Even prettier than those fairies on she saw on TV with Sophie.

"How are you? Are you taking care of your gums?" Tooth Fairy released Genie from her hold and got ready to pry open the poor girls' mouth.

"I wouldn't!" Genie grabbed Tooth's arms. "I just threw up."

"But I must see." Tooth pulled her arms out of Genie's grasp and proceeded to pry open the girl's mouth. "Still sparkly white, those gums are flawless. It's so beautiful."

"Tooth, hands out of mouth." North pulled Tooth away from Genie. "My apologies."

"It's no problem. That's not the more bizarre thing that happened to me this night anyway." She looked down at Sophie, who was still sleeping through everything. She finally noticed the gold sand floating around her sister's head. 'That must be the sandman's doing. Bunnies, completely adorable.'

"I'm taking Sophie to her room." Genie gently picked her little sister up from the bed, the little girl cradling herself into Genie's arms. The sandman flew to be in front of her, a few images popping up on top of his head from the sand. Genie was able to follow along with what he was saying

"_Should you really do that? What if Pitch decides to come back?"_

"I believe Pitch is gone for the night. He seemed a bit scared after Easter Bunny showed up. Besides, Mom and Dad are expecting Sophie to be in her bed Christmas morning. We're all safe with you guys here."

"Still, you should not be alone." North looked among the Guardians. "Jack, go with her."

"Her room is just down the hall, I'll be fine."

"When Pitch has target you, you are not safe. Jack, go." Genie turned away from the group and rolled her eyes a bit before she walked out of the room; Jack was following her close by. They walked in silence until reaching Sophie's room.

Jack saw Genie putting Sophie down right down at the far left side of the bed.

"Why are you…?"

"Watch." The little blonde girl gave a mighty yawn before turning over onto her belly, putting her now in the middle of the bed. "I have no idea why but every time someone lays her down on her bed, she gives out a big yawn and turns. I've seen her roll off the bed a couple of times before finally catching on."

Back in Jamie's room, the four left over Guardians were discussing on what to do with Genie's situation. The main suggestion was that one of them must always be at the house. They would just tag-team every night.

" North, that's kind of hard for me and Sandy to do because you know…" Tooth fluttered around the room. "We work every night, everyday to be exact. There are different time zones and we rarely have time off."

"None of us can, mate. You're always busy making toys and I'm busy painting eggs. Jack needs to bring winter. We're practically booked." Bunnymund mentioned.

"I have a suggestion." They all turned towards Jamie. "Take Genie with you."

"WHAT?!"

"You guys don't have to be so loud. I said to take Genie with you. You're always at your homes, aren't you? That way she can be under your watch 24/7."

"Whoa there, ankle bitter, we need to think this over."

"It good idea." North interrupted them. "We can move Genie around, home to home. And little Jamie is right about surveillance. I like it."

"So I'm basically moving out again?" Genie appeared at the doorway with Jack. "I'm not crazy about this at all."

"Please Genie." Jamie ran to his big sister and hugged her waist. "I don't want anything bad happening to you. I don't know what I would do if Pitch got you." With every word he spoke, his hug on Genie got tighter.

After a few minutes of silence, Genie knelt down and pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Pitch could get you since you'll know where I am. I want to know who is going to keep you safe?"

"I know a way." North maneuvered around Jamie's room towards the siblings. "If it make you feel better Miss Genie, I will erase Jamie's memories. I do have power to do so."

"No. You can't. I need to know that Genie is safe." Jack could see that Jamie was very close to his big sister. He had once made a promise to protect anything that was precious to Jamie. Besides his friends, it is now including Genie.

"Jamie…" Jack spoke up. "I promise, no, we all promise, that we will protect your sister with all of our power."

Jamie held out his right pinky finger. "Pinky promise me then." Genie couldn't help but smile at Jamie's cute act.

Jack wrapped his pinky around Jamie's. He looked up at the others, motioning for them to do it also. Each of them did the same thing.

"It's a promise." They all said in unison. Genie gave a warm smile.

"Ok then."

* * *

The next morning was full of excitement for the family, excluding Genie.

Jamie and Sophie ripped away the wrapping on all of the presents left to them by Santa. Their parents sat on the couch a few feet away, each with a cup of coffee in their hands. Genie sat crossed legged on the floor holding her camera. She was making as many videos and taking as many pictures as she could. It was going to be a while before she would see her family again.

She was very thankful for North erasing Jamie's memories. If Pitch was really serious of getting her, then he would use whatever method deemed necessary: that included kidnapping her two younger siblings.

'It's time.' Genie thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards her parents. "So Dad, I've been thinking more about the whole law school thing."

"Have you now?" Her father leaned forward, his arms resting on top of his knees; his cup now empty. "So you've decided to do it?"

"Due to certain circumstances..." She muttered under her breath. "I mean, there are so many great opportunities that can come from having a degree in law. And you did say that I needed to be a bit more serious with what I want to do with my life." Her father couldn't hide the excitement on his face.

"That's wonderful. We'll start filling out applications and resumes…"

"Already taken care of, that's my Christmas present to you." Both of her parents had big smiles across their faces; they waited to hear where Genie had decided to apply.

"So where did you apply to sweetie?"

"Only once place and I'm pretty sure I'll be accepted. I'm going to ."

* * *

**There we go. I had a hard time getting this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to. I'm proud of it now. And I hope I was able to make you all proud of me too. By the way, here are what the Australian slang words mean: **

**Rack off- push off, get lost, get out of here**

**Chunder- vomit**

**Dipstick- a loser, idiot **

**Sheila- woman**

**Mate- buddy, friend**

**Thank you guys for reading. Please leave a review on your way to the next story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews again. Seriously, you all are awesome. I'm so so so so so sorry for taking such a long time to get this next chapter up. As some of you are aware, I'm in my last semester of college (graduating in May. FINALLY! lol). Plus, my best friend and I are preparing to go on vacation after we graduate so we've been getting all of those reservations taken care of.**

**Shout outs to my reviewers: Guest, Autobot NightFury, BlackShooter17, Lorem tenebrae, TwinkleToesYEAH (Guest), .Princess, imaninja41, Evelyn Carroll, Lady Minuialwen, Lanostra, mittensx7768, Neon kitty (Guest), BlackSummerRoses, snoopygal17, RinGrl, bellaluna003, emocaster227, Elle (Guest), Spot'sGalFrom1899, ElektraMackenzie, futurewriter102, kaitamis, Melody Song, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, elise-hale913, White Wolf Writers, LuckyAvvary, kaaayyytteee**

**Well, I'm not really sure what Jamie and Sophie's ages are, I don't remember if they mention their ages in the movie. Did they? If so, please remind me. I'm going to guess for now that Jamie is 8 years old and Sophie is 2 years old.**

**_Words italicized: Sandman is speaking through the images of his sand. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

My family seems to be in a state of shock right now. Jamie wasn't even playing with his presents anymore; Sophie, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention to begin with. Waiting for their reaction was getting me nervous.

Instead of busting out with arguments though, they all suddenly busted out laughing.

"That's pretty funny. For a second there, I thought you were being serious." My dad wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Seriously, tell us where you're going."

"I am being serious. I'll be attending law school in Moscow."

"What?!"

Truth be told, the whole 'Moscow' thing wasn't really my idea. It was North's. He mentioned that being in the USA wouldn't be safe for my family…I truthfully don't see why saying I'd be in another country would make a difference but I wasn't going to argue with him.

You don't argue with Santa Claus, it'll put you on the 'naughty list'. Which Jack apparently holds the record for.

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Don't sound so…Do you even hear what you're saying?! You do know that Moscow is in Russia. Russia is on the other side of the world." My mother looked like she was either about to have a heart attack or her brain was about to explode. That vein on the side of her head is throbbing a little more than usual. I think I might have pissed her off a little.

"And your point is?" Now it looks like everybody's eyes are getting ready to burst out of their sockets, even Jamie's. "Hear me out before you all decide to freak out even more. I'll be attending one of the top law schools in Russia and…"

"You're not ready to be on your own like that." Seriously, couldn't they let me finish? I knew this was going to happen. Quite frankly, that last statement just pissed me off.

"I've been on my own for a little over a year now. In case you're forgotten, I don't live here anymore. You need to have a little more trust and faith in me. Besides, no matter what you say, I'll be going. So you better come to accept this fast. Now excuse me, I have to go pack. I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Packing had proven to be much more of a hassle then I thought. I had about 5 sets of luggage in front of me. 3 of them were clothes for each realm I would be staying in. The other two were my 'women' necessities. I have no idea for how long I'll be gone for. Or if I'll be able to go shopping when needed.

Apparently, Sandy doesn't really have realm, since he's always on the move. I guess if he gets tired, he just crashes with whoever he is closest to. Jack lives with North. Makes sense since both of them are mainly winter people.

"You packed way too much." Jack was sitting cross-legged on my bed. He was my 'bodyguard' for now.

"Ok, if it's too much, how about giving me a clue as to what I'll need?"

"Nah, don't want to."

"Then why'd you make that comment earlier?"

"To see how you react." I face palmed my face in frustration. "There! That's the reaction. Man, it's gonna be fun having somebody to hang with up at North's place."

"The elves are up there too, aren't they? You don't hang with them?" He held a hang to his mouth, trying to keep in a laugh.

"They're funny but…you'll find out when you get there what it's like. Get some sleep for now. See ya in the morning." He flew off my bed and proceeded to my window to let himself out. "By the way Genie…" He pulled something out from behind his back…It was one of my bras. "A C-cup. You've grown in the right places."

"Jack, you pervert!" He was too fast for me. He was already out the window and at a good distance. There was no way I would be able to grab him. "When I get my hands on you, I swear…"

* * *

My mind had been racing with so many thoughts that it took me a while to fall asleep. I was expecting to have a peaceful rest; but man, was I ever wrong.

Of all places he could be, it had to be here: in my dreams.

There was the man that the Guardians were going to risk everything for to keep me safe from, Pitch Black.

"The mind holds the most precious memories but also the deepest darkest secrets. This was my method to finding each individual's fears even before the Dark Ages. Each door is a different event that happens in one's life, from birth and so on. Once they are dead, well, that's the end of that."

"Wait, so is this a dream or is this my mind?"

"A bit of both actually. Your dreams come from inside your mind."

"I do remember learning about something like that in one of my classes and...Hey, don't try to get friendly with me." He chuckled slightly before stepping back against his own shadow. Dang it, he disappeared again. I really hate that.

"Come out!" I yelled out into the empty hallway of doors. There was no answer. This seemed like a perfect scene in a horror movie. Being alone in a hallway, waiting for whatever is there to come out so that you can beat it.

The silence and loneliness is starting to get to me. I found myself praying for Pitch to come out; just to show me that I'm not going crazy. I suddenly felt lean arms wrap around my body, pulling me into a rock hard chest.

"You're hiding something."

"What?" He turned us around. I saw a black door, with chains and locks all over it. In bright white writing, there were the years from 2002-2005. That's around the time that Jamie was born to where he was a toddler.

"You seem to have a few years hidden behind this one door. I can't get through it though because of these chains. Meaning that you banished these memories to the deepest darkest part of your mind. So it's got me wondering on what's behind this door that you don't want me to see?"

"None of your business. Besides…" I attempted to pry his arms off of me, he kept an iron grip. "Like you said, I banished these memories. There has to be a reason I don't want to see them."

"How lonely are you?" That kind of threw me off guard. Weren't we just talking about my banished memories?

"Where did that come from?"

"It's just a simple question that I would like to know the answer to."

"I'm not lonely at all."

"That's not what that door told me." He released his hold on me, walked around to where we were now face to face ,and pointed at some door. "It showed me the day that your boyfriend….Oh, my apologies, ex-boyfriend, broke your heart."

"How dare you go through my memories. You have no right. Besides, I saw it coming."

"That doesn't stop the fact that you cried your little eyes out that night."

"What does it matter? That was years ago. Stop bringing up my past." Balling my hand into a fist, I swung at him with all the force I could muster. Effortlessly, he caught my hand.

"I'll make you an offer: Come with me. I can give you the thing you desire the most." His hand released my fist and started to run down my arm. His long fingers gently caressed my arm. It's just a simple touch that I'm suppose to hate; but why does it feel so….comforting and good?

I felt his other arm wrap slowly around my waist, bringing our bodies closer together. One of his hands ran its way up my cheek and tangled itself into my hair.

"I don't desire anything like this, especially from you." I tried to push him away, but it was like me trying to push a brick wall. He wasn't budging, not even an inch.

"What you desire is attention." He whispered into my ear, since when did I find his voice incredibly sexy? "You don't care who gives it to you." He has this amazing thick accent; I hadn't noticed before. It's making me melt in his arms. "You desire companionship." He pressed me up against the wall, his body slightly rubbed against mine.

"No."

"Yes you do. I know this because I am the same. Not being believed in means not getting attention. I'm tired of being by myself. Besides…" His pelvis started to grind against me, making me moan out loud. "I can tell you want me as much as I want you."

I'm starting to lose control here; my hormones are completely taking over. I don't want to fight him off right now. I want to continue feeling this immense feeling of pleasure that he's giving me.

"Give in to me." Just as I was about to give in, the hallway started to shake. It was like an earthquake. "Those Guardians are starting to get on my nerves. I guess this is it for now." Everything started to become distorted. Eventually all of the color, shapes, and Pitch disappeared. I didn't have enough time to comprehend anything; a sharp pain on my head woke me.

I shot out of bed, holding the part of my head where the pain was.

"Ow ow ow." I saw Sandy floating in front of me; he was holding one of my college books in his hands.

"_Pitch was able to slip into your dreams. Jack came to get me since he didn't know what to do." _

"So you hit me on the head with a book to wake me up?"

"_I could have rolled you off the bed or hit you with my fist; but I was being nice."_

* * *

Next morning at the airport, I was trying to get to my 'gate'; I did have a bit of weight that was holding me down. Literally. Jamie was hooked onto my right leg and Sophie was hooked onto my left. My mom was hugging me from behind and my dad was standing in front of me, trying to block me from going any further.

Even when I was "checking in" my luggage, I had all three of them holding on for dear life. I'm starting to think I may need to tear off my legs so I can get away.

"This is embarrassing. Let go, people are staring."

"Don't go!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Fifth chance, change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind. My back hurts, I can't feel either of my legs, and I'm about to miss my flight. Please let me go." Jamie and Sophie finally released me; if only it was easier to get a mother to do the same.

I tried not to make the goodbyes long. I really needed to get going. After a few "I love you" and "I'll miss you", I left my family behind and headed towards the 'gates'. People who weren't 'passengers' weren't able to pass through the checkpoints, which worked out perfectly for me.

I was able to make it look like I was going through the line to the scanners. When a crowd of people walked in the way and blocked my family's view, I was able to slip away from the line-up. By the time the crowd was gone; my family had thought I was through the scanners and on my way to the gate.

It took me a while to figure out how to escape the airport without being caught but I finally made it out. Let's see, North told me to meet him around…

"Genie!"….I guess here. North landed his sleigh not too far from me, it seems like my entire luggage is already on board.

"How did you…"

"Little secret."

"So where are the others?"

"Tooth and Sandy rarely get time off. Bunny needed to attend to some business. He did not specify what. And Jack is at workshop, getting your room ready. Need to get back now so up on sleigh." North grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up onto the sleigh. "Buckle up."

"I would but I can't find them. Where are they?"

"Ha, you just like Bunny. 'Buckle up' was just expression."

"Expression?" He grabbed hold of the leather ropes. "Wait a minute!"

"No time. On we go!" He whipped them; the reindeer were now running, getting ready for take-off. My fingernails clawed into the wood.

The reindeer were getting higher and higher. It wasn't long until we were fully in the sky, above to clouds to avoid being seen.

"You ok back there?" He yelled out loud. I couldn't bring myself to answer though. I was still in shock from the sudden fast take off.

I saw North reach into his coat and bring out some kind of snow globe thing. He whispered something into it and threw it far ahead. It exploded into a warp vortex, showing what I'm guessing is North's house.

He flew the sleigh into the vortex and before I knew it, we were setting down onto some ramp leading into an ice mountain.

"Get ready for loop de loop." The sleight was flying up the walls, up the ceiling, and down again.

"So, did you like sleigh ride?" North looked back at me. My hair was a mess, I had tears falling from the corner of my eyes due to the strong wild, and my chest was heaving like crazy trying to catch my breath.

"Genie?"

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. Next chapter she'll be having adventures up at North's place. Suggestions are welcomed.**

**I do have to work on 'sexual' scenes a bit. Afraid I'm not so good at writing those. Just be patient with me guys. Again, thank you guys for reading.**

**Please leave a review on your way to the next story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've gotten some PMs and such asking me if I was going to continue this story and the answer is yes. I just graduated from college so I can now continue writing.**

**A shout-out to all my reviewers from the last chapter: futurewriter102, hellomoto27, Lorem tenebrae, RinGrl, Precious-Panther, Autobot NightFury, Silent Wolf Singer, Lady Minuialwen, White Wolf Writers, RAVEN (Guest), .Princess, 666AnimeFan666, BlackShooter17, aprilthirteen13, Akatsuki Demon Kiera666, bellaluna003, ForeverACharmedOne, TheLastCupOfCoffee, Lanostra, , PrimeEmily135, Yugioh13, Lonely-soul101, Juliette Stark-Barton, hellfox6, xLunaAngelWarriorx, Frostivy, RandomCitizen, A Darker Heaven and Hell, ClassicDesires, winternightlullaby, everybodyluvsStarfire, Her Highness Gaki-chan, elfen silver power ranger, Lia (Guest)**

**I wrote this in a hurry because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. So things may seem rushed and there may be some mistakes, but I really wanted to give you guys the next chapter. So please enjoy.**

**Underline: Bunny's Australian slang**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians…..sadly.**

* * *

She's not here. She's not in her room, the house, the city. Where could she disappear to in such a short amount of time? I can't find or sense her anywhere near me. I need her near me.

She's turned from an insignificant obstacle into an annoying obsession. I barely met her just about a day ago and now I can't seem to get her out of my head.

Genie

The older sister to that bratty child who helped the Guardians and beautiful creature that now invades my every thought.

I'm pretty sure even the Guardians are wondering how a human could get the interest of the Nightmare King. Perhaps it was my solitude. Back when I tried to recruit Jack, I was not fully lying about the longing for a family, longing for somebody to acknowledge me, to know that I was there. Her seeing me and being able to touch me made me feel what I've wanted for so long.

I could have just left her there, I could have killed her along with her brother; but when would I find another human to believe in me? Change that, when would I find another woman to believe in me?

I haven't been able to find anyone like her. I'd been searching, appearing in areas where there were people her age; they all walked right through me. This showed me just how 'special' she is. And it'd be horrible to let such a special rare gem escape my grasp.

I'll keep her down in my lair. I will be the only one she will see and I will be the only one she'll touch. She will give me what I desire and I will do the same to her.

I'm eager to feel her warmth again; I'll just have to visit her tonight when she sleeps.

* * *

North hadn't waste any time in getting me settled in. He had asked some of the yetis and elves to take my luggage to my room while he proceeded in ushering me down a long hallway and into an elevator.

The elevator took us past many floors, where the yetis were already working hard on next year's Christmas toys.

"Wait a minute; I thought the elves built the toys."

"Jack said same thing upon arrival. But no, they don't. I just let them think that." The elevator came to a stop at the top floor of the building; I could see a huge globe in the middle of the room with thousands of lights shining.

I could also see Jack and Bunnymund arguing over…food, from the sound of it.

"I'm a bunny, a vejjo."

"What does that even mean? Nobody can understand your Australian sayings. Speak English Kangaroo."

"What?"

"You heard me."

" Do they do this often?" I looked up at North.

"More or less." He stomped over to the two and pushed them apart. "All right, you two, break it up. Our guest has arrived." I followed after, smiling at Jack and Bunny. Before they could say anything, North started to talk.

"You must be wondering how we became Guardians."

"I actually wasn't but now I am. So tell me, how did you five come to be? Maybe you can explain Pitch too."

"Pitch is difficult. He and Man in moon use to be good friends. We don't know what happened to separate them." Did I hear that right? There's a man in the moon?

"Wait wait wait, man in moon?"

"Yeah, the man in the moon." Jack and Bunny stood to my sides, both looking up into the sky at the moon. "He talks to us and lets us know what goes on in the world."

"A bloody brilliant bloke, he is."

"Moving on, in the Dark Ages, Pitch was reigning terror over all the children and adults of the world. Man in Moon choose Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and myself to bring joy to them."

"I was brought in years later, after Pitch tried to take over again."

"No matter what, Good or bad, naughty or nice, it is our job to protect the children of the world." North motioned toward the globe. "Each of these lights is a child that believes."

"Are any of these lights adults? Like me?"

"No person pass age of 15 had still believed. So we don't think so. If you worried about Pitch finding you here, impossible."

"The bloke put a protective layer over our warrens. That fruit loop can't get in." I felt a bit better after hearing that, but still can't help but feel nervous. I guess Jack was able to tell. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"And we will all be here to protect you. You're under heavy guard."

"She'll be apples. Take care of her mates, I'm off now." Bunny gave me a quick reassuring hug before he stomped lightly on the ground. A giant hole appeared and he jumped right into it. It closed soon after. I looked up to North for a bit more explaining but he had already disappeared.

"He's off doing his own thing. Looks like I'll be your guide. Should we start with the kitchen?" Before I could answer, I noticed an elf dancing his way over to us. He had his tongue stuck inside a bottle.

"What's that?" I kneeled down to pull the bottle off his tongue. It looked familiar. I brought the bottle up to my nose and sniffed it… Oh my god. "This is my lotion." The elf freaked out and ran back to his group.

Jack and I noticed that all the elves were holding something of mine: jewelry, lotion, toothpaste, and my underwear.

"HEY!"

* * *

It had taken a few hours but we were finally able to catch all the elves and get back a majority of my stuff.

One bottle of lotion was all eaten, a bracelet was broken, and there was toothpaste all over the bottle.

"Man, I'm tired." I just threw all my stuff onto my luggage and flopped onto my giant King size bed. North had been very generous.

My room was gigantic. There were two nightstands, one of each side of my bed; a dresser on the right side of the room; a loveseat near a window on the left side; a walk in closest; and my own bathroom. It was a heck of a lot better than my room back home.

And everything was hand carved.

"You got some unpacking." Jack pointed at the suitcases with his staff.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Those elves took it out of me."

"I guess I'll leave you then. My room's right across from you." Jack turned around to leave. I leaped out of my bed and grabbed his arm before he got past the door frame.

"No, don't go." He turned to face me, noticing my terrified face. "I know you guys said Pitch can't get in here. But I'm still scared. And it's my first night here; I have a difficult time sleeping in new places. Would you please stay with me for the night?" I felt myself getting ready to beg until Jack made me release him, walked over to my bed and placed his staff against the nightstand.

"Sure. And I promise to not do anything perverted. Go get changed for bed." I let out a sigh of relief before skipping over to one of my bags. Once the bag was unzipped and opened wide, I reached in for my pajamas and ran into my bathroom.

I changed really quickly, I must be really exhausted. I never move this fast.

Jack was already laying on my bed and the covers when I came out of the bathroom. I had on simple fuzzy pink pajama bottoms with a matching long sleeve nightshirt. I threw my clothes into my luggage before finally getting into bed.

"You don't wear a bra to sleep?"

"How could you tell?" My face turned a bright red.

"Your boobs are more bouncy than usual."

"Perve." I muttered before turning onto my side, my back against Jack. "Thanks for staying with me. Night." I was closing my eyes to drift off into sleep when I heard Jack whisper…

"I'll stay with you as long as you need and want me."

* * *

There she is. My beautiful Genie. She's wondering aimlessly around the maze I created in her dream. She's running down random aisles, hoping to reach the end. But there is no end here. The entrance is gone as well.

There was really no reason for me to manipulate her mind into a maze. I just thought it be fun to watch her scramble around.

"Pitch, I know you're here." She's calling for me. "Come out." In a second, I appeared before her from the shadows.

"It's so good to see you again, my Genie."

"I'm not yours." She stomped towards me in such anger that I couldn't help but notice her perky bouncy breasts underneath that shirt. "Why are you here again?" She now stood right in front of me, pointing her right index finger right in my face.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She has no idea how funny she looks.

"Anger doesn't suit you." I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer to me. "I'm here because I wanted to see you and have a nice little talk." I could feel her warm breath on my face, it's giving me Goosebumps.

"About what?" She tried to pull her hand out of mine, but I won't let go.

"I went to your house to see you and possibly kidnap you but to my surprise, you weren't there." I grabbed onto her free arm, swung her around, and pushed her right up against the wall. I love seeing her in this position, up against the wall, her struggling to get free, her eyes staring fiercely yet timidly into mine, it's so erotic.

"So I searched the city for you and once again, nothing. So tell me where you are hiding so I can come get you."

"I don't want you to find me." She tried to kick me with her right leg, but I was able to dodge it. To keep her from doing that again, I pushed my whole body against her; I could now feel every nock and cranny of her front body. She doesn't wear a bra to bed, what a naughty girl.

"You lie." I leaned toward her ear. "You want me to find you. You like my attention."

"No I don't."

"You want me to chase you and when I find you, you'll want me to take you. I have so many plans for when I finally get you."

"I refuse to help you hurt the Guardians."

"Ha, who said anything about them?"

"Isn't that what you…"

"That would be a plus, but I want you for my own reasons. I want you to look only at me, I want to be the only one to touch you and feel you."

"Stop, that sounds so perverted." She turned her face away from me.

"Look at me Genie. I'm being serious. I want you and right now, I'm going to show you just how much I want you." Before she could refuse, I crashed my lips onto hers. Her instincts told her to scream, letting me have open access to her mouth.

Without wasting a second, my tongue explored every inch of her mouth, loving that she taste like red apples and cinnamon. A sweet addictive flavor.

She continued to fight me with all her strength, not noticing how it's only making me want her even more. I moaned into the kiss, maneuvering her hands into one of mine. I held them above her head. With my other hand, I sneaked it under her shirt and rubbed her lower back.

I could feel the curve of where her back and her butt meet. I decided to let the kiss end, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"You can't say you don't want me. If only you can see your face. Your eyes are glazed over in desire; you want me just as bad as I want you. Again Genie, come with me and I can give you all the pleasure you've been deprived of."

* * *

**Ok, chapter done. I didn't re-read it because it's late and I need to sleep. I'm sure you guys will let me know of any major mistakes. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Translation for slang:**

**Vejjo- vegetarian**

**Bloody- very**

**Bloke- man, guy**

**fruit loop-fool**

**She'll be apples- it'll be alright**

**Mates- buddy, friend**


End file.
